Principal Wells
Principal Wells is a character that appeared in Life is Strange and is the leader of Blackwell Academy. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" After Max Caulfield sets off the alarm to save Chloe Price from being shot by Nathan Prescott, she is cornered by David Madsen, head of security at Blackwell. During his interrogation of her whereabouts, Principal Wells steps in and asks David to turn off the alarm as there was no immediate emergency at hand. Max approaches Wells, who notices she is nervous. When he asked what was bothering her, Max told him she was worried about her future, but Wells sensed there was more at steak. He assured Max that she could confide him, then asked if she had done something wrong. *'Report Nathan:' Trusting Wells to do what's right, Max explains to the Principal that she saw Nathan talking to himself and waving a gun around in the girls bathroom. Wells, taken aback, asked Max if she was sure. Max reaffirms her account, added that she saw "everything" as it happened and that he was "babbling like crazy". Wells, still unconvinced, inquired how she saw this without being noticed by Nathan. Max told him that she was hiding behind a stall, adding that she had a right to be in the girls' bathroom. Believing that she is lying, Wells goes through the motions of reminding Max that Nathan was one of Blackwell's distinguished students and was from Arcadia Bay's oldest family. He found it hard to believe that Nathan would be using a gun, but asked what happened next. Max explained that Nathan left the bathroom and she left as well, wondering what to do. When she asked Wells if he was going to "bust" him, Wells merely told Max that he would "look into the matter". Disappointed with his response, Max persisted with the issue. Wells dismissed her, saying that they would continue their conversation later in his office. when Max steps outside on campus, Wells uses the loudspeaker to call Nathan Prescott to his office. Later, at Chloe's house, Max will receive a text from her mother telling her that she received a call from Wells. Max's mother says that Wells told her that Max was attempting to cause trouble by lying about Nathan Prescott. *'Hide the truth:' When Principal Wells asks if Max has done something wrong, instead of telling the truth, Max tells Wells that she "got sick in class", passing it off as "female troubles". Unconvinced, Wells noted that Max was walking around like a zombie and that he'd heard that kind of excuse from other female students one too many times. Max insists that she felt dizzy in in Mr. Jefferson's class. Wells ignores her, asking her to trust him with the truth she was hiding. Again, Max denies there is anything to hide. Irritated by her attitude, Wells remarks that he isn't ignorant and knows what goes on in Blackwell between the students. He calls her a trouble maker, accusing her of "creating conflict" before implying he plans he call her parents about her behavior. He requests Max head outside with the other students before returning to his office. As snow begins to fall over Arcadia Bay, Principal Wells watches the phenomena from his office window. "Out of Time" TBA Allies *Michelle Grant *David Madsen *Mark Jefferson Enemies *Chloe Price Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:African Category:American Category:Leaders Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alive